Kings and Crows
by Black Winter Cat
Summary: Jiraya finds a piece of a research that Sakumo once did and the clues is leading them back to even before life on earth and how doeas this effect the whole world and the ninja life? The puzzle needs to be solved while danger lurks in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

Kings and wolfs  
Chapter 1: a letter from an old friend

Jiraiya took out one of the oldest books in the bookcase. This was one of the Hokage´s private rooms and the door was sealed so that neither civilian nor shinobi would enter the room without permission. But since the hokage was Tsunade he was free to walk around and enter whatever room he wanted, except the Hokage´s bedroom.

Jiraiya sat down on one of the chairs around the table and looked at the brown cover of the book, `_Research´_. Why he chose to read those old books now he didn´t know, he just had a feeling that it would be "necessary" to read it. He opened the book and looked at the single name that was on the first side.

_Hatake Sakumo_

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto tried with a kick that missed his head with just some millimeters and he jumped back, away from his student, and fell on his knees. Naruto smiled with something that looked like triumph on his face.  
"How was that Kaka-sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi stood up and brushed his trousers from dust. He looked at his young student and smiled at him; he was not the orange clad teenager anymore and now wore similar clothes like himself, even his hair was a bit longer, almost as long as Minato´s was.  
"You are close but need more practice" Kakashi said and crossed his arms.  
Naruto´s mouth hang open with shock. "WHAT! But I was only this far away from hitting you." naruto put his thumb and index finger some millimeters away from each other.

Kakashi sighed and walked towards Naruto.  
"Yes, but that millimeter can be your death if you fight against someone like me; just think what I could have done if this was a real battle of life and death, well just say it like this:  
you should be lying on the ground bleeding to death right now. All I need is a millimeter."  
Kakashi said and walked past Naruto towards the gate of Konoha.

Naruto thought about what his sensei would do if he was attacking him and the thought of getting the rakiri in his stomach was not on the nice list, he knew how the chidori felt like when Sasuke had got him in the valley of end. But for the rakiri it was something completely else, bigger damage, sharper lightning, and the speed was incredible. And with Kakashi´s speed to make signs for a jutsu that would have happened.

Naruto turned around and ran after Kakashi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jiraiya turned another page and a paper fell out from the book onto the table. Jiraiya took it and turned it around, only to see a family tree with names he hadn´t heard about before.  
Why would Sakumo have a family tree in his research if he had nothing to do with them?  
Jiraiya turned his attention to the book again.

_Research day 6437:_  
_I was on a mission some days ago and the scroll I was suppose to find opened with mistake when one of Raikage´s men attacked me but hit it instead. Some pictures and papers flew out and after that the ninja was eliminated I tried to find as many pieces I could and I found this paper with a family tree. Since I was in a hurry and the building was on its way to explode I put the paper in my weapon-pocket by mistake…and fear to not make it out._  
_I found it some days ago but I couldn´t write it down in this book just like that._  
_if something would happen to me either Sandaime-sensei would find it and he can put the blame on the family, I can´t let him do that, not to my son._  
_I´ve put all of my research on this paper spread out in Konoha so that he will not find it._  
_The first one lies in the path of bird, where the opening is made of blood and silver._  
_The next one follows the snake´s spine to the place where the sword hits it face._  
_The third and last piece is the path of the phoenix, dragon and wolf, where the sun and moon are up at the same time_

_This is all I can do…and I´m sorry…_  
_Sakumo_

Jiraiya stared at the name and gritted his teeth.  
"Stupid Sakumo, what have you found now?"

N/A: I can´t put a damn line here so you will have to read this, thank you for your time.

Kakashi stared wide eyed when Naruto was on his 13: e bowl of ramen, and just thinking about eating that much made his stomach turn around.  
"Naruto, you shouldn´t eat that much you know." He said with a low voice. Naruto gulped down the last of the food and breathed out.  
"But I can´t live without Ramen, it´s like my life fuel." Naruto smiled and relaxed in the chair with his hands behind his head.

Kakashi looked down at his own food but Naruto had already made him lost his appetite.  
He pushed it aside towards Naruto, who stared at him with a questioning face.  
Kakashi noticed Naruto staring at him and sighed after some seconds.  
"What?" He asked with annoyance in his voice. Naruto smiled and grabbed the bowl that Kakashi was suppose to eat.

"I just thought about the times when we tried to unmask you the first time." Naruto said and started to eat the ramen. Kakashi raised a brow and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Well, you still haven´t succeeded with that one yet." He said and smiled.  
Naruto laughed and paid for the food, since Kakashi hadn´t eat anything and he took his food.

He walked out from the small stand next to Kakashi.  
"But why are you hiding your face…oh wait let me guess, horse teeth?"  
"No."  
"Fish mouth?"  
"No."  
"A magic face that makes all women fall in love with you?"  
"Nope."  
"scars?"  
"Only my eye."  
"oh I know, you don´t have a face, it´s absolutely nothing."  
"Where did you even get that idea."  
"Saw a show about ghosts yesterday."

Kakashi shook his head and was about to turn left when something slimy hit his whole body.  
He backed away quickly and looked up at big thing in front of him.  
"Oh I´m sorry Hatake-san." A smaller version of the usual big slug said. Naruto looked at his sensei and laughed when he saw the slime dripping from his hair, face and uniform. Kakashi looked at the younger boy and gave him a angry eye. Naruto saw this and managed to hold his laugh.

"Hello Katsuyu, is there something going on?" Kakashi asked her.  
"Tsunade wants to see you Hatake-san. She says it´s important." She said and Kakashi nodded.  
"Thanks, tell her I will see her soon."Katsuyu Nodded and disappeared in a smoke screen.  
Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto´s red face. He sighed.  
"Okay, you can laugh!" Naruto laid his head against a wall while banging on it with his hand and laughed loud.

--------------------------------------------  
N/A Okay, this is a preview of a longer story that will start in week 24 (why so far away is because I have school and three other stories) now please tell me what you think,

-Black Winter Cat X3


	2. Broken stone

_I went down to my river of stone  
And I watched life running slow  
While I carried this black stone  
I knew that the thruth was my own soul  
So I walked this road back home  
_-  
Chapter 2: broken stone

Tsunade stared at the silver haired man as he dragged the towel over his slimy hair, she had laughed hysterical when the man came in to her office, white slime dripping from his hair and face.

Kakashi finished as much as he could but the slime work a bit like gel so it was quick drying and thanks to that his hair was wilder than before. He gave the towel back to the Godaime but she looked at it and grimaced, it was all slimy so she threw it in the garbage.

"So what did you want Godaime-sama?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sat down on the chair.

"Brat, I think you and I have known each other long enough to drop the honorific no!" She said and took up a scroll in the lowest drawer. Kakashi took it as Tsunade threw the roll to him.

"A simple mission with your team for tomorrow, you get it now because you are always late to get a mission for your team" a big sweat drop appeared on his head "and Jiraiya wanted to see you." Kakashi looked up at the hokage with big eyes.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shrugged and shook her head.

"Nope, but it wouldn´t surprise me if it was something about his stupid book, damn why do you even read that thing anyway?" Kakashi chuckled and put the small scroll in the weapon pouch.

"It´s not stupid or perverted, it´s actually a really romantic story between a woman and a man, nothing else" Kakashi said. Tsunade made a small angry pout.

"But if you think where he get all the information from it´s still perverted" She said and crossed her arms. Kakashi turned to leave, waving the older lady goodbye.

_"And you should know that the woman in the book is a lot like you…Tsunade-sama"_ Kakashi closed the door behind him.

OOOOOO()()()()()((ÖO:)

Naruto turned around as he heard something land behind him and smiled as he saw his teacher.  
"That didn´t take a long time, what did she want?" Naruto asked and followed his sensei.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll in his pouch and threw it to the Blondie. Naruto took it and looked at it.  
"What is this all she wanted, another mission? I thought she at least would be like: OMG there is a big ugly thing outside the village, Kakashi help us!" Naruto said as he moved his arms everywhere as he spoke.

Kakashi raised a brow "You see me as the hero type now Naruto?" Naruto looked at his sensei.

"Nope, My eyes would burn if they saw a pervert-hero helping ladies in danger" Kakashi pouted.

"What is it with people and Icha-Icha these days? It´s a romantic story with two people loving each other" Naruto tossed the scroll back to Kakashi.

"Yeah but everyone knows where Ero-sennin get his "Information" from, damn he ended up in the hospital in two days because a woman threw a shoe at him and when he went to the hospital Tsunade beat him up because she knew what he had done." Kakashi thought about an unconscious Jiraiya and then he remembered what Tsunade had said to him.

"Naruto, do you know where Jiraiya-sama is right now?" Ever since Naruto finished his sage training he could feel any chakra in the village, and because of that Kakashi had less time reading and more time training Naruto since the boy always hunted him down for a spar.

"Heh, I don´t even need to feel his chakra to know where he is, He is at the `frozen unicorn´" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Is he taking a drink this time of the day? Naruto chuckled.

"I guess you haven´t been in the village too much lately am I right sensei? The frozen unicorn may be a bar but lately they have started to serve food too, and many people says it´s one of the best restaurants they have been at, it wouldn´t surprise me if Ero-sennin went there for some snacks"

Kakashi gave the scroll back to Naruto again. "Okay, I´m going to look for him, would you mind telling Yamato and Sasuke that team Hazuki will meet in front of the gate 10 o´clock tomorrow." Naruto nodded.

"That makes it 11 o´clock right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled as he started to walk towards the bar and waved the boy goodbye.

Kakashi walked inside the underground bar and looked around until he saw a big sticky bush of hair. He walked towards the table and sat down in front of Jiraiya. Before Kakashi could say anything Jiraiya smashed a book, in front of Kakashi, on the table. Kakashi took it up and looked at the cover.

"Research, are you treasure hunting or something like that?" Kakashi said. Jiraiya took a sip of the sake and looked up at the man he called brat.

"Open the book and you will see for yourself." He said. Kakashi opened the book slowly and looked at the first side. Jiraiya looked in the Hatake´s eye and could see the rage and sadness in them, but he was a bit surprised when the boy chuckled.

"You ask me to come just to show me something that belonged to a man I´m trying to forget?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya sighed; this was harder than he thought it would be.

"Kakashi, I know how you felt when he did what he did but you can´t blame him for it forever" Jiraiya said. Kakashi´s past with his father had burned a hole in the young Hatake´s heart and the rage the boy showed when someone mentioned the White fang was visibly.

Not hearing Kakashi say anything he took this as a sign to keep talking.  
"I searched in the Hokage building when I found this."Jiraiya said, he wanted, no he needed to drop the subject about his dead brother."I need you to search in your memories after those names he is mentioning"

"And what good will this do in the end as the only thing he was to kill people?"

Jiraiya mentally winced at the harsh word, not that it wasn´t true, Sakumo wasn´t only known for being the best shinobi in Konoha since…ever. Under the name of the white fang was another name: The night slayer, the best assassin under decades.

"Please Kakashi, take the book and read it, then come back to me. I need your help with this one."

Kakashi looked down on the book and closed it. He hesitated but took the book and stood up to leave."Jiraiya-sama; I´m still wondering if he ever loved me in the end since he took his life right in front of my eyes; so you know what I´m rather happy that he committed suicide in the end."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth but calmed down as he knew that if he would protest the word would only fuel the brat´s rage, but this was too much even for Kakashi and it wasn´t far from that he would kick some sense in the boy´s head, and he didn´t care if it was his own brother´s son.

(-)()()(())()(())())())(()()()()()(_(BLÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ)

Kakashi landed with his back on the bed and looked at the book.  
"What do you want to do now huh?" he asked the image of Sakumo.

He opened the book and started to read. He remembered the handwriting; there was no mistake that this was one of his father´s many books. He started to read and it only took 2 minutes for him to complete the page.

"Okay…I didn´t understand a thing, what am I suppose to do with this one? Find a long lost family that lives like civilians today? Kakashi asked himself.

He closed the book and grabbed the paper that came with it. The tree was simple with only names, names with no surname: Hama, Akari, Taizo, Akiyo, Kaiyo and Erina.

"…this doesn´t help me at all, I should be focusing on those places instead." He said to himself. He dragged his fingers over to the edge of the paper but moving too fast and the paper made a cut on his finger. He dragged away his hand but one drop of blood landed on the paper. He made a low curse as he looked on the red spot over the letter H.

That was when he noticed something, it was more like a reflex, and a bad habit Obito had once learned him when they needed to break a code. It was an easy code where you only needed to put the first letters in a row and then separate the words.

Hama,H…Akari,A…Taizo,T…Akiyo,A…Kaiyo,K…Erina,E…H-A-T-A-K-E

"Well…Damn"

A/N: Sorry for not uploading. We have had at least 30*C here and on top of that my bed was crashing so I haven´t been sleeping well since I finished school so I´ve had this wonderful new bed for a week now and now I only want to run as I don´t do anything else than sit in my room all day long (being emo) oh and the poem in the beginning is actually pieces of two of my own songs!

But here is the new update and it´s sadly not very much and only a plot for what will come. The next chapter will be much more talking, more action, and less Kakashi OOC. Yeah I had to do something (Don´t kill me, I´m too cute to kill, and you will never read the next chapter if you do)

But anyway: Read And Review PLEASE!


End file.
